sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindred
The Kindred was a supernatural creature created from the body parts of dead soldiers as well as the head/skull of Death. He was believed to rival the Horseman of Death in power and to become a harbinger of the demise of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. History Creation The Kindred is composed of body parts from the bodies of dead Revolutionary War soldiers sewn together by Benjamin Franklin. The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart prepared a ritual that would bring the creature to life. However, it required a piece of Death to become the powerful creature. At the end of the Revolutionary War, Franklin buried the Kindred's body in the Old Munition Tunnels underneath Sleepy Hollow, which were created by the Freemasons, and placed in a hidden coffin. The coffin was protected by an electrical trap that, when touched, would electrocute the victim. After activating the trap, the coffin would slide down from a hidden shelf. After researching the location of the Kindred, Ichabod and Abbie found it and decided to use it as their weapon against the horsemen. By reciting an incantation and using the horseman's head, they brought the patchwork creature to life, just in time to combat Death and War in order to provide a distraction to attempt a rescue operation for Katrina. However, as Katrina elected to remain with the horsemen as their mole in order to discover more on their enemy Moloch, Ichabod and Abbie retreated, and the Kindred disappeared on a horse, leaving Death and War unable to follow. Return to Sleepy Hollow The Kindred returns to Sleepy Hollow, having been summoned by Pandora and the Hidden One. It could be summoned by a glass harmonica playing a specific melody. It begins killing couples out of envy, as the Kindred has never experienced love before. Additionally, the Witnesses soon found out it was gradually becoming human, showing human characteristics, such as writing, emotion, and even speech. Its first victims were a couple making out in a car. While the man started trying to assault his girlfriend, the Kindred pulled him out of his car and murdered him using its Halberd Blade. Although his girlfriend initially thought the Kindred saved her, it soon killed her, too. Later on, while attacking a couple heading to a mansion house, it was shot at by Sophia Foster, although this had little to no effect on the creature, which subsequently rode off unharmed. While the Witnesses attempted to capture the Kindred into the Masonic Cell, it escaped into the Archives. While Zoe Corinth was discussing her deteriorating relationship with Ichabod, the Kindred swooped in to kidnap Zoe. Although Ichabod tried to fight back, the Kindred quickly overpowered him and took Zoe to the same Carriage House Abraham had held Katrina hostage. It was quickly tracked down by Jenny, Joe, and Sophia, who freed Zoe, burned the mansion, and attempted to kill the Kindred by trapping it into the burning mansion. After the Kindress was used by the Witnesses to lure out the Kindred, it quickly gave up its assault on Joe and Jenny and left, presumably in love with the Kindress, who reciprocated his affections. This soon angered the Hidden One, who, presumably, blows up both creatures as punishment for the Kindred abandoning his post and choosing love instead. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced durability:' As the Kindred is technically undead, the Kindred is extremely durable. *'Enhanced strength:' The Kindred possesses enhanced strength which he uses when he fights with the Horseman of Death. Abilities *'Combat Skill:' As the Kindred was born from the bodies of fallen soldiers and Death's skull, he has nearly unstoppable skill in weapons combat. He is so powerful, he was able to hold his own against the Horsemen of Death and War at the same time. The Kindred was also nearly able to finish off Death, but left him to save Abbie. He uses a Halberd with deadly efficiency, using the very length of the weapon to keep his enemies at a distance. If his weapon is knocked away, he is also a fierce hand-to-hand fighter, showing his prowess when Death knocked away his halberd, and he remained fighting and was even able to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. Equipment *'Kindred's Staff:' The Kindred was buried with a staff, which was there when he was reanimated. The Kindred was seen utilizing the staff while in combat with the Headless Horseman and the Horseman of War. Trivia Character Notes *The Kindred spoke for the first time, threatening Ichabod Crane in "Kindred Spirits": **Kindred: MINE.... YOU FOLLOW.... SHE DIES! *After the Kindred was destroyed by the Hidden One, the Skull of Death remained in one piece. *In "Tempus Fugit", an earlier, incomplete version of the Kindred is seen in Franklin's home, and Abbie mentions to him that she has seen it in the future and that it works. *When raising the Kindred, the incantation Ichabod recited was drawn from the HP Lovecraft short-story "The Nameless City", with an additional line tying it to the Kindred: **''"That is not dead can eternal lie. And with strange eons even Death may die… …And with the words of the old ones, I summon thee, soul of my kith, body of my Kindred!"'' *The Kindred whispered "Love" when he met The Kindress. Appearances Gallery Behind the Scenes Kindred Concept Art.png Kindred Concept Art1.png Kindred Concept Art2.png Kindred Concept Art3.png References Category:Male Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Resurrected Characters